The Whiny Boy and other short stories
by HotelKatz
Summary: A group of really short stories of Yui, Gendo, and Shinji. This will be updated infrequently to almost rarely.
1. Story time part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Yui was getting tired of hearing a Three-year old Shinji cry out for someone to tell him a story. but at the same time, she didn't want to get up from bed. She had found such a good spot!

"Dear, could you at least make one attempt at being a parent? And. Read. Shinji. A. Story..." Yui asked through her teeth.

"I do not see why. The child will have to learn to sleep with out someone telling him a story." Gendo flatly stated.

Yui's eyes narrowed.

"On the other hand, it is a perfect time to bond with Shinji." Gendo said, while making placating gestures and backing away slowly to leave the room.

-OoOoO-

"Wanna hear a story! Wanna hear a story!" Shinji cried.

Gendo walked in and sat in the chair beside Shinj's bed.

"Yui requested that I tell you a story. What story do you want to hear?" Gendo asked with a slight grunt.

"Rashomon! Rashomon!" Shinji said with a cheer.

"That's a movie. And you're too young. What else?" Gendo asked.

"Uhh..." Shinji was interupted before he could say anything else.

"Never mind. I shall make one up." Gendo said with a huff.

Shinji leaned in closer to hear better.

"Once there was a whiny boy who asked for a story. He was so whiny, everyone died. The end." Gendo quickly stated.

Gendo then got up and left the room.

It was a few seconds before Shinji spoke.

"That didn't help at all!"

-OoOoO-

Author's notes- Idea popped into my head and refused to leave until I posted this.

edit - Corrected a spelling error.


	2. DVD Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

-oOoOoOo-

Yui walked into the living room, holding Shinji and and a DVD she planned on watching with Shinji.

She sighed when she saw that Gendo had decided to replace the DVD player with a brand new one. Yui placed Shinji on the couch and said, 'Please stay there, Shinji, and Mama will put on the movie."

"Okay, mama!" Shinji said with a cheer.

Yui then walked over to the new DVD player and turned it on. On the TV screen, she was greeted with, 'please input password'.

She sighed again, before grabbing the remote and typing in the number for Gendo's birthday.

'Incorrect password. Please try again.'

She tried her birthday.

'Incorrect password. Please try again.'

_'I doubt he even remembers it...' _Yui thought as she input the date of their marriage.

'Incorrect password. Please try again.'

Yiu then frowned. After a few moments, she then tried Shinji's birthday.

'Incorrect password. Please try again.'

She then input the date of Second Impact.

'Incorrect password. Please try again.'

Yui then put on a fake smile before turning to look at Shinji.

"Mama has to go talk with Daddy before we can watch the movie. So stay there until I get things settled." Shinji nodded and Yui then went looking for Gendo.

She found him a room or two way, reading some self-help book in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Gendo asked when he heard her footsteps.

"Why did you buy a new DVD player and then put in a password in it?" Yui asked. She recognized the book that Gendo was reading. It was one that was discredited as bunk and not even worth having in a library.

"To prevent thieves from breaking in and deciding to watch a movie as they steal things," Gendo replied.

Resisting the urge to slap her forehead or hit Gendo, Yui then asked, "I'm going to ignore how stupid that sounds for reasons I'll think up later. So tell me the password."

"I cannot, you might give it away while gossiping with the neighbors," Gendo answered in a fairly emotionless tone.

Yui's hands curled into fist, but she resisted the impulse to hit Gendo.

"So come in then and put in the password. I'd like to watch a movie with Shinji," Yui replied, with a tone of repressed anger in her voice.

"I am busy reading something more valuable than Television. You'll have to wait or watch something else," Gendo replied, as if Yui wasn't angry with him at all.

Yui took a deep breath... and walked out of the kitchen. But not before saying, "You asked for it."

Gendo was a bit surprised at Yui's actions. He had expected her to yell or to put up more of a fight. So he put his book down and decided to listen to discover what she was going to watch.

To his horror, he heard, "Ohhhh... Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

Almost faster than anyone could blink, Gendo rushed into the living room and grabbed the remote. He then changed the station, began putting in the password, and then going into the options menu to disable the passwords

"On second thought, perhaps whatever movie you have chosen is important enough for me to put my book down and disable the password," Gendo said, in a hurried tone.

Yui smiled and thought '_Why yell and scream when you can use your husband's most hated show against him?'_

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I decided to add another chapter and make this fic into a series of short stories. I really have no idea why my mind connects Evangelion and Spongebob, since I haven't watched an episode of the latter for years.

Maybe it's like what some of you have said. Perhaps the Ugly Barnacle is an allegory of Evangelion, or a summary of it in some sort of weird way.


End file.
